


Forbidden Love

by Danny_Gaye



Category: Good Luck Charlie, To Kill a Mockingbird
Genre: GLC, Good luck charlie - Freeform, M/M, TKAM, To Kill A Mockingbird - Freeform, make a gay fanfiction between a TKAM character and a good luck charlie character, shitpost, sonetimes you just gotta, this is a joke please don’t spit on me, tkamb, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_Gaye/pseuds/Danny_Gaye
Summary: Heck Tate awakens to a new morning with his love, Bob Duncan. As the casual morning passes, they don’t know of the events that’ll occur within the next few days and weeks.





	1. What the hell are clever chapter titles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake, but one I’m willing to make.  
> Also this is a relatively short chapter, they’ll get longer as I go on and as the plot thickens.

(Heck Tate’s POV)

The morning was bright when I awoke, but not bright enough to motivate me to get out of bed. My eyes still heavy, I stretched, a groan escaping my lips when I felt my aging muscles tighten and my old bones pop. Letting out a heavy sigh, my eyes began to feel less weighted when I turned my head to the body beside me. The corners of my lips pulled into a grin when I saw him sleeping peacefully beside me, his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Pulling the blanket up to my ear, I shifted towards him, draping my arm over his chest and resting my head against his shoulder. 

I’ve known him since ‘29, but every day since then I fell in love with him all over again. He said he lost his good looks when he was 25, but I think that’s far from the truth. He was my age, 42, and he looks just as good as back then. Rubbing my head against his shoulder and smiling, I closed my eyes once more as I squeezed him softly. Ever since I stopped sleeping with stuffed animals when I reached my teen years, I realized I needed something to hold when I slept, using pillows as a substitute until he came along.

“Heck... Heck are you awake?” I heard a soft voice ask, opening my eyes and meeting his gaze. “Good morning, Heck.” He smiled, his fingers running through my yet to be combed hair. “Mornin’ Bobby.” I lazily smiled. He didn’t like being called Bobby usually, preferring the casual Bob, but I didn’t like calling him it. It reminded me of that nasty disgrace to Maycomb; Bob Ewell. 

“Enough with the pet names.” He jokingly sighed as he stood from the bed, ruffling what was left of his hair. “Alright, Robert Duncan.” I smiled, my response being met with a glare. I smiled as he grabbed the pillow on his side of the bed and lightly hit my head with it. “You should get ready, Sheriff.” He commented, his arms folding across his chest. “Alright, I’m on it, no need to treat me like a kid.” I dramatically moaned, pushing myself off the bed and lumbering around the room while I looked for my clothes so the day could start.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck Tate is doing his duty as sheriff, until Maycomb’s disgrace pays him a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what the plot is supposed to be, like I have ideas but...  
> How???

The morning was a blur after I got dressed. I spent my day at work doing normal sheriff things (like... cowboy shit I guess?) and hoping the day would end soon so I could see Bobby again. I was sitting my office, whistling to a record’s tune as I stretched out a rubber band I had found on my desk. ‘I could call Atticus... no he’s probably busy...’ I first thought, taking it back when I realized he actually had work to do. He was never free when he was at home either, as he had 2 young kids to tend to.

Debating what I should do, I jumped when I heard a loud thud, the rubber band I held flinging off my thumbs. “Sheriff Tate! How I’m so glad to see you!” I heard a familiar voice call out, and I internally sighed. “Mr. Ewell...” I grumbled when he stood at my desk, and I was disgusted with his features. His prickly looking facial hair, his unkempt hair under is beat up hat (a fedora I think, god what a virgin even though he has 8 kids), dirty overalls and flannel, and his twisted, shit eating grin. “May I help you, Mr. Ewell?” I asked, leaning forward and cocking a brow.

“Nothin’ special, Heck. Just wanna talk.” He grinned, leaning against my desk, and I fought the urge to gag. “Well if it isn’t important, why are you here? Some people in this town actually have jobs, you know?” I replied, just wanting him out of my office. “And don’t call me Heck, only Mr. Finch and B- just Mr. Finch.” I growled, about to say Bobby’s name, but stopping myself before I could. A relationship like mine could get me in major trouble. “You were about to say someone else...” he commented, his unkempt brows furrowing.

“Well it’s none of your business, Mr. Ewell! Get out of my office if your business isn’t important!” I snapped, slamming my hand against my desk in agitation. “Christ... alright then.” Bob gasped, his hands raising defensively as he backed away. He had a look of suspicion in his eyes, and I knew he was onto me. I didn’t show fear in my eyes until Bob walked out of the office. “Oh Heck, he’s suspicious now because of you...” I sighed heavily, rubbing my face and wishing for nothing more but an embrace from Bobby.

What would possible happen if he found out? Will he tell the whole town? Will I lose my position as sheriff? Will I be laughed out of Maycomb? Will I lose everyone and everything?

Letting out a breathless and defeated wail, I buried my face in my arms and sobbed at the worst possible situation. Everything will be lost and I’ll be alone or even dead. I didn’t want the worst to happen, I didn’t want anything to happen. I just wanted to live my life as a normal person who just so happened to be in love with a man, a man named Bob Duncan. But why did I have to be like this?

Why couldn’t I be normal like the rest?


End file.
